Iwa-chan
by Mirtie252
Summary: Petite histoire sans prétention de deux êtres qui mériterait qu'on leurs accorde un peu d'attention. Après tout, que serait Oikawa Tooru sans son Iwa-chan ? La seule personne l'appréciant à sa juste valeur et à connaitre sa véritable personnalité ? La seule avec lui pour toujours et à jamais ?


**Iwa-chan**

 **Chapitre I**

* * *

Dans ces moments-là, il les haïssaient. Son estomac se tordait de rage et ses yeux reflétaient toute la colère du monde. Il avait envie de crier à la terre entière de le laisser tranquille, que son meilleur ami n'avait besoin de personne et encore moins de groupies prétentieuses. Il voulait également arracher ce sourire poli, à la limite du dragueur, du visage de celui-ci. Oui, parfois Oikawa Tooru l'exaspérait au point qu'il en veuille à sa propre vie. Mais malgré tout, il ne disait rien.

Dans ces moments de pure colère, malgré la haine évidente qu'il dégageait, Iwaizumi n'intervenait jamais pour écarter Oikawa de ses nombreuses fans. De un, parce qu'il savait qu'il s'en prendrait plein la gueule à coup de _"Noooon ~"_ de la part de ces harpies, et de deux parce que n'était pas son rôle. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis le primaire, Oikawa Tooru resterait pour lui un abruti fini. Blagueur, sournois et dragueur comme pas deux, franchement, parfois Iwaizumi se demandait ce qu'il foutait encore avec un type pareil. Mais rien n'a faire, ils étaient inséparables.

Pour la pratique du volley cette complicité était certes un avantage mais en dehors, c'était une autre histoire. Iwaizumi était peut-être capable de déchiffrer toutes les expressions de son ami d'un regard mais lorsque, dans un moment comme celui-là, cette faculté lui permettait de discerner les intentions pas très saines de son coéquipier, il avait juste envie de l'étriper. Jamais au grand jamais il ne le haïssait plus que dans ces moments-là.

Oikawa, sentant une présence malsaine dans son dos, se détourna de ces admiratrices et afficha un sourire faussement innocent face au regard rageur de son meilleur ami.

\- Iwa-chan, s'exclama-t-il, je t'attendais !

Iwaizumi lui envoya un doigt d'honneur magistral avant de reprendre sa route en direction du lycée. Eh oui, chaque matin c'était la même chose.

Les deux amis habitaient à quelques minutes à pied d'Aoba Johsai, ils se retrouvaient donc tous les matins au même arrêt de bus pour faire la route ensemble. Cette habitude s'était installée lorsque Oikawa avait décrété en avoir marre de venir chercher son coéquipier - qui n'habitait pourtant qu'à 500 mètres de chez lui - et qu'il serait plus équitable qu'ils se rejoignent au même endroit. Ils c'étaient alors pris la tête pendant au moins une semaine pour trouver un point de ralliement à égale distance des deux maisons. Et puis, à force de persuasion, Iwaizumi avait fini par adopter l'idée de son ami qui affirmait que l'arrêt de bus serait plus équitable pour les deux partis.

Ouai, deux vrais gamins.

Depuis lors, à partir de la seconde, Iwaizumi et Oikawa c'étaient toujours retrouvés à cet arrêt. Tous les jours. C'était devenu une habitude dont Iwaizumi avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer. L'excitation quand il sortait de chez lui, cette mystérieuse boule au ventre lorsqu'il apercevait Oikawa au coin de la rue, et surtout, le bonheur qu'il ressentait quand celui-ci lui adressait un magnifique sourire en l'apercevant. Un sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui, un vrai sourire.

Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, Iwaizumi était confronté à un problème de taille.

Les fans de Tooru avaient découvert leur rituel un matin, par hasard, lorsque l'une d'entre elles avait reconnu le capitaine de l'équipe qui attendait tranquillement à l'arrêt de bus. Elle et ses amies c'étaient alors agglutinées autour du joueur et, à cause de leurs hurlements incessants, avaient rameutées toutes les lycéennes à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Son meilleur ami était décidément beaucoup trop populaire pour son propre bien. Depuis, chaque jour, chaque putain de matin, des dizaines de gamines en chaleur attendaient à _leur_ arrêt de bus et Iwaizumi en avait littéralement ras-le-bol. À chaque fois il tentait de contenir sa haine, mais rien n'y faisait car ces lycéennes horripilantes devenaient sa pire hantise. Il tentait de cacher sa mauvaise humeur mais malgré ses efforts il devenait de plus en plus désagréable, que ce soit avec ces groupies ou son meilleur ami.

\- Iwa-chan, attend-moi !

Le brun fit mine de ne pas entendre son capitaine et continua sa route sans un regard en arrière. Encore une fois, il était vexé. Il sentit malgré tout les bruits de pas de son ami se rapprocher et soudain, le vit se placer en plein milieu de la route en lui coupant le passage, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait réussi à semer ses admiratrices pour rejoindre son meilleur ami au pas de course. Sa mine se voulait sérieuse mais il ressemblait plus à un gamin capricieux qu'à un lycéen populaire. Ce constat fit esquisser un léger sourire à Iwaizumi car malgré toutes ces années, son capitaine restait toujours le même. Ça le rassurait. Mais le brun déchanta très vite lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Iwa-chan, ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu es tout le temps en colère ! Je vais finir par être triste moi...

Oikawa afficha sa fameuse petite tête malheureuse qui faisait souvent hurler les filles. Mais Iwaizumi n'était pas dupe et cela l'agaça profondément.

\- Garde ta tronche de chien battu pour tes fans et fou moi la paix Bakawa, grogna le brun en contournant son ami qui fit mine de s'offusquer.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas très gentil Iwa-chan ! Je veux juste t'aider moi !

Iwaizumi tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase et sa colère resurgit de plus belle. Il s'arrêta et planta son regard haineux dans celui de son meilleur ami qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, dit à tes putains de groupies de foutre le camp où elles auront affaire à moi.

Iwaizumi n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments devant tout le monde, aussi, Oikawa compris immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. D'habitude il ne criait jamais ainsi sur lui, même s'il avait tendance à toujours lui faire la morale comme à un gamin de quatre ans, il ne criait pas. Ses remarques étaient plutôt sous forme de grognement plaintif ou d'insulte qu'Oikawa connaissait bien.

Iwaizumi était profondément gentil et même si cela ne se voyait pas, c'était quelqu'un de très maladroit avec ses sentiments. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il l'engueulait, Oikawa ne prenait jamais la mouche car il savait que c'était sa manière de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente.

Iwaizumi avait l'air réellement agacé par les agissements de ses fans, bien que le capitaine ai appris depuis longtemps à faire abstraction d'elles. C'était rare de le voir manifester autre chose que sa lassitude habituelle et Oikawa s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

Mais soudain, au lieu de lui poser tout un tas de questions comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, une idée germa dans l'esprit détraqué du capitaine. Et si...

Il adopta une expression gourmande et s'approcha de son meilleur ami avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux Iwa-chan ~

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bakawa ?

Le sourire d'Oikawa s'étira et celui-ci positionna malicieusement sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du brun.

\- C'est toi que je préfère, si ça peut te rassurer...

Le brun frissonna. Oikawa était vraiment bizarre avec lui ces derniers temps, il n'arrêtait pas de le coller et de faire des choses gênantes comme celles-ci. L'autre jour il lui avait même sauté dans les bras devant tous les membres du club, autant dire que les autres n'avaient pas hésité à se foutre de sa gueule après cela. Mais là ça devenait carrément flippant.

Lorsque le brun se rendit compte de la situation, il revint à lui et repoussa froidement son meilleur ami. Si Oikawa croyait pouvoir l'attendrir, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil. Il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler par cet idiot, plutôt mourir. Celui-ci gloussa lorsqu'une aura noire prit place autour d'Iwaizumi.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

\- Je veux juste _t'aider_ voyons !

\- Eh bien si tu veux vraiment m'aider commence par faire ce que je t'ai dit et on en reparlera, marmonna le brun d'un ton las.

Il reprit ensuite sa route, suivi de près par un Oikawa encore plus soulant qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'arrêtait pas de chantonner gaiement, sans que le brun ne comprenne pourquoi. Il l'avait pourtant engueulé, alors pourquoi ce crétin riait ? Lorsqu'il se décida à lui poser la question, son meilleur ami lui répondit seulement d'un ton enjoué :

\- Rien, rien !

Iwaizumi resta dubitatif mais n'insista pas. Déjà que la journée commençait mal, il n'allait pas en rajouter. Alors les deux amis se rendirent en direction d'Aoba Johsai, la paix retrouvée.

* * *

Un petit commentaire me ferais énormément plaisir, surtout venant d'autres fans d'Oikawa/Iwaizumi :)


End file.
